Retribution
by xShirayukixRukiax
Summary: COMPLETE: the final chapter up...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I normally do One Piece, Bleach or Naruto (all of which are still stored in my computer. I'm still thinking of better titles for them.) so this would be my first try in Katekyo. I hope I'm not that bad with it. This would only take a few chapters. A short multi-chap actually. A little bit fluff in the later chaps...I think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

Haru sat alone in the kitchen as she faced the food she served a while ago. She wondered how she was so used to this despite the loneliness it brought to her. Her husband is not home again. Though she understood what Vongola is all about, she still hoped somehow that he would have the time to join her even for just dinner.

Then again, that had been their set-up since they have agreed to marry each other for their own reason. It was already five years ago since then – since she became Gokudera's wife.

Heaving a sigh of sadness, Haru stood up and fixed the table. There is no use waiting for him to come home. He's probably somewhere doing something again. As she set the plates back to their proper place, she could not help but feel a lump in her throat as tears started gushing uncontrollably.

It feels bad being so alone even with this big of a house that he had bought before they thought of marrying each other. She can't believe she had stuck with them from present to future then back to present time as the guys all but fought for their lives – for them to return back home.

Things changed from there. Sure, their bonds have been tightened even more but as days passed, the Vongola guardians have to deal with different trouble. But they all survived those and lived to the future.

Like she had mentioned, things have changed a lot.

Say, Tsuna for example. He wasn't that wimpy kid she first saw before. He was so mature now as he led the Vongola family. And he married Kyokou. That would be the first time Haru was heartbroken but despite the pain, she had agreed to become Kyokou's bridesmaid.

Gokudera Hayato had become what he aspired to be – the Judaime's right-hand man. Yamato and him are still close buddies to this day and the swordsman had continued practicing swordsmanship together with Squalo who often challenged him for a spar.

Ryohei is still as energetic as before. Everything is done to the extreme. Hibari is just the usual Hibari. Mukurou and Chrome are the same as well.

Lambo had grown up quite a bit into a young man – something which everyone had watched with their own eyes. Even Reborn and Ipin had grown.

And even though they have close relationship, everyone has their own life to lead. However, when duty calls, the Vongola guardians would all perform them efficiently.

Haru blinked back her tears and smiled bitterly. What's the point in crying? She had sworn to be loyal to the Vongola so she should not be feeling this way – feeling as if she was so alone. She's pretty sure Kyouku might be feeling the same as she but is dealing with it with so much understanding – something that Haru is beginning to lose.

Cleaning up the table, she hurried upstairs where she cried her heart out. When she married Hayato, she never imagined to live this kind of lonely life despite her own reasons.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera leaned on the wall carefully as he was giving sign to Yamato. They were given an assignment by Reborn to check into someone – to make sure he would not pose any threat to the Vongola family.

"What are you still doing here?" a loud voice surprised the two and Gokudera glared at the youngest guardian of the Vongola who immediately hid behind Ryohei, knowing he had done something wrong again.

"Stupid, can't you lower your voice?" Gokudera hissed.

"We have no time for arguments like this," Yamato intervened before Gokudera would kill Lambo through his dynamites – something which still affects Lambo. "We have to finish this so we could get back to Japan. It's been a week already and I can't wait to go home."

"I wonder why Reborn saw them as possible threats," Ryohei commented as he tucked his hands in his pocket. "But one man is enough for the job, why do we all have to come here?"

"Judaime could not allow any of us to operate individually," Hayato answered as he peered from where he was hiding.

"True enough," Yamato agreed. When silence ruled over, Lambo chose the time to talk once again.

"I want to go home already. I want to taste Haru-chan's food. I missed it," he declared and received a hit in the head from Gokudera who appeared to be annoyed at his noisiness.

"Don't you know when to shut up, stupid cow?" he barked.

"But he said something right. I sure missed Haru's cooking," Yamato said offhandedly as he moved to another space. He always eats in Gokudera's place when he had the chance and surely that's what Lambo does as well.

Gokudera scratched his head and sighed while feeling guilty inside. He's sure she would be wondering and worrying since he had not been home for almost a week. But that's exactly why he does not want to tell her where he was destined since she'd only worry. It's something he does not want.

When they both announced their marriage, everyone was practically surprised. For one, everyone or rather almost everyone knew that Haru is in love with Tsuna – the latter being oblivious about it. Second, it's so unlikely for Gokudera to suddenly ask Haru for marriage. In the first place, the two are like cats and dogs.

But they have their own reasons. They initially planned to stay married for only two years and later on annul it so it came as a surprise to both of them that it lasted five years already – though it was a five-year of loveless marriage.

Yamato, upon noticing the troubled look on his friend's face, sighed and understood. "You haven't told her we're in Italy, have you?"

"No."

"Why'd you marry her?" he asked suddenly that made Gokudera glare at him for a moment. Yamato raised his hands in the air but his face was serious. "You don't have to answer that now. I just want to know. When we get back, I think I deserve to know."

Hayato ignored his friend when he signaled Ryohei to move inside. This mission had taken more than a few days than they have anticipated. And truthfully, he wanted to finish this home so he could go home. There is no better feeling than coming home with a warm welcome and a nice meal waiting for you.

Honestly, he had not realized that he wanted that kind of thing. To always go home to someone at the end of the day or at the end of every mission. So, Lambo and Yamato were not the only ones who missed Harue's food. He does too. But he would not admit that to anyone.

He knew he had his misgivings towards his wife and so he wanted to finish this so he could go home and make it up to her. He owed her another explanation. And perhaps, after this one, he could start evaluating his life with her once more…and maybe, just maybe…he could hope to continue a life with her. To start anew.

And hopefully she hoped the same because in the five years of being married to her, Hayato came to realize something. And he would have to show her that.

But when he, Lambo and Yamato arrived home…they were greeted with silence…

"Harue-chan! I'm back," Lambo was the first to break the silence as he rushed in, crying out for the woman who stood as his mother. Yamato and Hayato looked around…and something inside him told him something is wrong…

"This is odd…" Yamato mumbled as they stepped in. Everything is in order according to how Gokudera had left the place a week ago. There is no sign of any burglary inside…he headed upstairs as Yamato went to raid the kitchen where Lambo had already started munching on some fruits.

Hayato looked around their room as the light was turned on. The bed was still messed up, a sign that she had slept there. But where is she? It's already ten in the evening and Harue never walks out on that time of the night. He knew that.

He was about to actually step out to join his friends in the kitchen when he spotted something on the floor. Frowning, he went over it and picked it up. He recognized this necklace. It was the one he gave her on their first anniversary. And he noticed that Harue always wore it. in fact, she never took it off.

That was why he decided that something is wrong. Reaching for his mobile, he tried to call her. "Pick it up, woman," he muttered as he paced their room. Then he stopped when he heard something. Her mobile is in this room, inside her bag in fact when he bothered to look for it.

"Have you seen her?" Yamato asked from the doorway as he leaned on the doorjamb. He had been standing there since a while ago so he knew that something is wrong. Besides, his friend's face is enough to tell anyone that something is not right. First, that necklace given by Bianchi to Hayato which was actually something his mother owned according to her. Hayato gave that to Harue on their first wedding anniversary and she loved it.

"She's…not here…" Gokudera whispered…unsure of what to think…did she leave him? Is that why the necklace is on the floor? But if she did, why did she not take her bag with her or her mobile for that matter?

On cue, his got a call from the Judaime over from Italy. "Judaime."

"Gokudera, you have to come back to Italy. It is an emergency."

Said man glanced at Yamato and for the first time, Yamato saw uncertainty in his face. Hayato had always been loyal to the tenth. He always follow his words without question. But this time…

"Gomena…I've something I have to do," he finally spoke after a moment of debate. The tenth showed his surprise on the end of the line as he frowned. What is more important to him?

"You don't have time to – "

"Gomena Judaime…it's just that I can't…for now…I'm worried about my wife. She's not here so…"

"That's why I called…Xanxus and his team had intercepted a message from another mafia family. They took Harue."

"And you really have to come…this is something only you could settle with a family your father had trampled over before…Bianchi could not do anything," Reborn piped in and Gokudera simply stood there.

Then he glanced at his friend while his one hand held the phone. "They better make sure not to hurt _my_ wife or I'd send them all to hell," he threatened and turned the mobile off. He does not need to say anything to Yamato as he nodded with understanding. "Lambo!!" he called the lightning guardian from above.

"Hai?" Lambo asked in fear as he swallowed the last of his food and ran from the kitchen to the hall. He shivered in fear upon noticing the baleful look on the face of Gokudera. "G-Gokudera-k-kun?" he stammered.

For a moment, Gokudera's face softened at the look of fear in the young man's face. "Have you finished your dinner?"

"H-Hai."

He nodded. "Good…we're traveling back to Italy tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**My thanks to Yozz for leaving a review. I edited this chapter since I did indeed misspelled some of the names. So, I would like to thank Miichiya, x-Minri-x and Zialiasis. Guys...thanks for pointing that out. I thought I edited it before but when I thought about it...I actually only edited the upcoming chapter 3. So again, thanks.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn series.**

Haru tried her best to maintain her calm as she was bound on a chair while a few men in black watched over her. She does not know how it happened but she simply woke up from her sleep to find a man aiming his gun at her face and threatened her if she is to cause any trouble. She had no choice but to follow them.

She does not have any idea why she was suddenly abducted and brought to god knows where.

"Ah, you're finally awake, m'lady," a man spoke as the door opened to reveal a handsome man, probably in his early thirties. "Sorry if we have to abduct you but you see…we learned that in Japan, Gokudera Hayato was married to you."

At the mention of her husband's name, Haru's eyes widened in surprise. The man chuckled. "We are correct then," he said as he studied her face. "We've something to settle with his family."

Haru blinked. Hayato would be in big trouble. Then she looked away as her eyes were clouded with uncertainty. "He will not come for me if that is what you are after."

"Oh?"

"My husband is loyal to the Vongola boss and as of now, he is currently on a mission for him. There is no way you could call him back using me as bait. Besides, me and him did not marry for something personal," she decided to tell them a little bit of the truth, hoping that they would not use her against him. Hayato is dealing with different stuffs lately and she does not want to add another to his problem.

The man smiled at her…with pity? Harue, for the first time, felt like pitying herself as well. She had just said something which is close to truth. Though she wished for something more, she is nothing more than an appendage to the man she married. They share no romantic feelings. She wished it was different.

"I feel sorry for you then," the man murmured close to her ear. "Such a pretty face wasted on the likes of him. If what you say is true, then you are of no value to us," he motioned for his men. "Take care of her if you don't hear from me for a day. I'll still bank on the hope that he might come."

Haru wanted to cry. She's so helpless now. But she also knew that she was never weak. She learned to mature alone. "What do you want from him?" she asked bravely.

The man gave her a cynical smile. "Do you know that in the mafia world…the sin of a father is passed to the son?" he asked. Haru only shook her head. She may be familiar with the Vongola mafia and that of few others but she was never really aware of the workings inside and out of the organization called "mafia". It just shows how little she knew about her husband's world.

"Then you really don't know anything eh?" he asked. "The sin of the father is carried by the son and should the father die, the son will take responsibility. His father…killed the wife of the previous head of this clan before me. And as compensation, we do the same. That is the rule of the mafia. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth." He moved closer to her once more and tipped her chin. "So you see, signorina, you wasted your life on him."

Though fear is crawling inside her gut, Haru refused to let it show. Instead, she looked the man in the eye and spoke. "Even so, it was the best life I had in five years."

Perhaps he was not expecting her answer to be that way. Perhaps he was waiting for her to quiver in fear because disbelief is clearly written in his eyes as he moved away from her and studied her carefully under those unnerving pair of golden eyes. "Signorina, you sounded…pitiful," he said sympathetically. "You contradict yourself. You say you married for impersonal reasons…and yet…you sounded…" he shook his head.

"We may not have married for the same reason other couples decided to get married…but it does not mean that I don't care about him despite his attitude," she defended. "You can pity me the way you want, _Signore,_ but that is the truth of this matter. Perhaps my husband had not loved me but it does not necessarily mean I wasted my life on him. You don't know anything about him. About me. So you have no right to speak that way."

He actually chuckled. "Impressive. Hayato had won himself a loyal woman," he said and shook his head. "You amuse me, Signorina so I shall spare your life today when I would have changed my mind earlier and had you disposed."

With that he left her still bound to the chair. Haru sighed in relief. Are they going to kill her the same way that woman was killed? Honestly, she does not want to die just yet. All she could do now is to wait for whatever happens to her. What will her husband do when he learned of this?

.

.

.

Upon landing, Gokudera immediately stepped down from the plane where Tsuna and the other guardians were gathered to wait for them. He did not acknowledge them just yet because his eyes focused on his sister who stood beside Reborn. The words of the latter are still ringing in his ears.

Bianchi gave him a worried look. Hayate knew nothing about the Berlussoni family. And she wished she had told him about them if only to prepare her brother for situations like this. But over the years, she forgot about it when no threats ever came to her or to him. She assumed everything was fine. Until Xanxus had relayed the message they managed to intercept albeit accidentally.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna greeted the man. It felt suddenly awkward to not see Gokudera coming to him first.

The right-hand man bowed down a little. "I apologize for being impolite, Judaime, but I'd really like to talk to my sister," he said much to everyone's surprise except for Yamato who had come to the conclusion that his friend had learned to love the woman he married.

"You should take a rest first," Reborn suggested. "The talk can wait."

"Lambo," Gokudera called the youngest guardian, ignoring Reborn's suggestion. He gave his sister a meaningful look before giving the Judaime another apologetic look before he walked without a word, making the others only watch with worry for the shift in character. The lightning guardian, looked from one face to another before he followed Gokudera without a word.

Yamamoto sighed as Reborn gave a comment. "In all these years, I can count only one moment when he defied Tsuna. That would be during the game of choice. And now, after many years, he defied you again. Only this time…not for the sake of the tenth…but for the sake of his wife."

"He was ready to start anew with her, I think," Yamamoto shared his opinion in behalf of Gokudera. "I mean…you see…he always worked so hard for the tenth that he often forgot to inform her about his whereabouts or to tell her about his missions. He must have realized that he was neglecting her and he was excited to go home last night…" he did not continue. What he said is enough for the others to understand what he is trying to say.

Bianchi sighed but deep inside, she could not help but worry for Hayato and feel afraid for Haru. Her brother had matured.

.

.

.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Lambo asked uncertainly at the silver-haired who was so quiet as he stood by the windowsill, his one hand held a glass of wine to calm his nerves. Lambo noted that it was the first time he had ever seen the right-hand man with a pensive look. And since he practically grew up with him and Haru in one roof, he thought he is starting to understand the man.

"Haru was kidnapped," he started as a way of explanation. This time, he turned to the young man. "And it involved something my father did before."

"B-But – "

Noticing the crack in his voice, Gokudera walked towards the boy and sat at the couch beside him, his one hand patted his head. "Don't you start crying on me, you stupid cow," he growled in his usual manner but his eyes were not of annoyance. They were plain serious. "I will take her back. I promise that. And when that happens, the three of us will go back to Japan together and eat her food."

Though warned not to cry, Lambo still felt the tears welling up in his eyes. Often times, Gokudera chided him for being such a crybaby but Lambo could not do anything against it. After all, he was indeed a crybaby. "Lambo will come with you."

He shook his head. He had a reason why he took Lambo with him back here. If it involved anything about family business his father had done before, he could not risk anyone getting hurt – not Haru, not Lambo and definitely not any of his friends. Though he knew Lambo can probably take care of himself, he still wanted to take some precautionary actions. He still does not know the strength of the enemy.

"I'll take care of this. After all, a son will carry the father's burden."

He raised his head when he felt Bianchi enter his room. They were not in the Vongola mansion. Gokudera decided to spend the night at the place where he first grew up, where he spent his first few years as a boy before he decided to run away after learning that the woman who played piano was his mother.

"The Berlussoni family was the one who took Harue. Reborn talked to Xanxus and asked if they knew where they were hiding Harue but they don't," Bianchi went straight to the point. "They only managed to intercept that call through sheer accident."

"What has he done?" he asked, wanting to know.

Bianchi looked away. "A son will carry the father's burden huh? Even if it was not his to begin with?" she asked then sat down. "A woman…she happened to be the wife of the previous leader of the Berlussoni family…you were still a baby then so you don't know anything about it. Father never told me the root of the feud between the two families. All he ever said was that…a woman was killed in a shootout. She was taken hostage and was gunned down without mercy."

Hayato tasted bile in his mouth as he felt disgusted. Noticing it, Bianchi shook her head. "Don't jump into conclusions…the husband of that woman…he had vowed to avenge her death. But the truth is…Father was not the one who killed her. He only claimed the blame as he was the leader of the group. That is what it meant for being a leader. You take responsibility for your men's actions even though it was wrong."

"And that is exactly what Father has done?" he asked, not wanting to think that they might do the same thing to his wife.

"Yes. Though the man who killed her was severely punished for his transgression. Father never wanted to take anyone as hostage back then and it was too late to turn back when he realized that one of his men had actually taken a hostage. The other side had already arrived and before a transaction began, the shootout started when the husband noticed his wife bound on that chair."

"If they wanted revenge…why wait until now?"

'I don't know. Perhaps they waited for a chance…to probably do the same thing…whatever happens, you have to save Haru, Hayato."

He nodded. "Damn right."

He turned to Lambo who was attentive for the whole time as he listened intently. "Lambo, you stay here and protect my sister…got that?"

"Y-Yes…" he answered regretfully. He wanted to go with him. He always wanted to watch the man fight but he would never admit that to him. He does not know but there is something about his character that Lambo had always respected. Perhaps because Gokudera, despite his show of annoyance, had always looked after him when they were growing up.

"You might want to go to that place," Bianchi handed the address. "That was where she was killed."

.

.

.

The current head of the Berlussoni family raised his brow when a motorcycle parked outside the warehouse. He does not remember leaving any message to Hayato to come to this certain place and he doubted if the man even knew about this place. So when the man took his helmet off, he was surprised to actually see him there, his green eyes flashing fury.

He turned to one of his men. "Would you look at that…how he managed to find this place so quickly is something I wanted to know," he said. "Go take the woman."

"Signore, I believe that Hayato Gokudera is different from his father. I've heard rumors that he is a powerful man, and that he, along with other guardians of the Vongola family, have actually some…uhm…secret weapons at their disposal."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion. You have to remember that we are doing this to honor the death of our previous leader. And if you talk about weapons, then we have the best," he said. "That woman would be our weapon against him though it sounded too bad to actually hurt her. I happen to like her courage."

"What will we do to her?"

"Kill her…" he ordered. "In front of him…"

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Reborn series.**

Haru winced in pain as one of the man grabbed her from the chair and forced her to stand up. She knew what this means. She's going to die.

"Your man came," he said brusquely as he let her walk first.

Surprised, Haru tilted her head to look at him, to make sure he was serious. Then she looked ahead once more as fear and hope filled her heart. "Don't look so hopeful signorina, you don't know what fate awaits you the moment we step out of this room," he smirked.

"I'm going to die," she stated. "Your boss told me so."

"Yes. You are…in front of him…the way our previous mistress died in front of our previous boss. Revenge is sweet when done the same way…"

His words did not register in her mind when Haru remembered something. Today was his birthday. Had they known about it and decided to kill her on his birthday as a gift? A shudder ran down her spine. She remembered once what Yamamoto told her about Gokudera's mother. She died on his way to give him her gift on his birthday and that tragic event had scarred her husband at a young age.

Did these people decided on sweet torture? Eyes sharpening, Haru turned to the man who was following her. Earlier, she was prepared to die. After all, she does not want to live in loneliness anymore. Though she mentioned that she lived the five years of her life with contentment, it was only half-true. It would have been better if only she does not have to feel so lonely. Loneliness had always been her companion before she met Tsuna and the rest. Then, after he married Kyoko, that kind of feeling is returning back.

Besides, even when they were sent to the future, she never felt like she was part of their family. She was their friend but not a family. Kyoko is a different case since she is sister to one of the guardians. Even Bianchi. Even Ipin. For Haru, she was not related to anyone at the very least. She was merely an outsider who accidentally was involved in their different world.

She had been feeling that way and at one time, she decided to end her life, unable to deal with such loneliness and at the same time, heartache. That was when her husband found her. He said he was looking for her because he wanted something. A marriage. It was nothing personal. He just wanted to find a wife before Bianchi would toss him the woman of her choice.

Haru might have been reckless then because she suddenly agreed. But by marrying Tsuna's right-hand man, she started to feel that she is beginning to be a part of the family again. Call it insecurity, but she had always been insecure when it came to that matter. She wanted to be part of their circle so badly…not just a friend…but also as family.

That was her reason for suddenly agreeing to his proposal and so they got married after a month much to everyone's surprise. Needless to say, the marriage was never consummated in their five years of married life. That was the deal. They would simply have to play their roles as husband and wife in front of everyone else.

It was awkward at first but as time passed by, they became comfortable with each other's presence and the once cat and dog during the yesteryears had learned to rely on each other for company in moments when they needed someone to talk to. And their two years of marriage had extended to five years without them noticing.

Then…the change in the routine started when threats to Vongola had been suspected and the guardians were summoned every now and then by Reborn to do some jobs. And Gokudera had rarely come home. That was when Haru started feeling lonely once more. She thought that being married to him would mean an escape from such a boring and lonely life…it turned out that it would still lead there…it just happened later than sooner…

And that was why she was prepared to die. She does not want to feel those kinds of sickening feelings anymore. But upon realizing what her death might mean to someone about to celebrate his 27th birthday, she decided that she won't die yet. She'll escape if she had the chance. She does not want him to suffer another loss on his birthday.

"You look angry," the man commented upon noticing the sudden sharpness in her eyes.

Haru nodded. "I am. I am angry because you are trying to destroy a man who had rebuilt his life."

The man cackled in mockery. "As I have said…revenge is sweet. That is the way of the mafia."

Haru bit her lip. She just had to find any means of escape. She'll think of something later when she had the chance. Right now, she will just have to play along. If only this man would unbound her. Her movement is limited to the rope that tied her hands behind her back. As they continued to walk down the dark path, the handsome man stepped out from one of the room and smiled at her.

"Ah, Signorina…it would seem your assumption was incorrect. You see…he did come," he spoke and held her arm tightly. "Now…tell me something first…how powerful is your husband?"

At the question, Haru realized that perhaps they knew nothing about the rings and the power that came with it. if that is so, then this group is just an ordinary mafia which does not rely much on supernatural powers like most of the mafia she knew…

"Enough to defeat you all without a sweat," she answered as she raised her head, her eyes challenging him. "You see, Signore," she copied the way he called her. "My husband is the Storm Guardian of the Vongola family…and being that, he is the core that attacks relentlessly."

Not pleased with her answer, the man raised his hand and Haru tolerated the pain that came with it when he slapped her on her left cheek. "Don't start being so cheeky now, signorina. I'm not as kind as I showed you yesterday."

Tasting her own blood, Haru cocked her head to face the man once more and she gave him a mocking smile. "You're afraid now that you've heard about his prowess."

Another slap and Haru's sight became slightly blurry at the impact of the hit. "I have no reason to fear him. He came alone. Against all of us, he stood no chance and you and him will die together. After that, the revenge of my family is over." He turned to his man. "Make sure you kill her when I give the signal. As of now, I shall go and greet our guest."

.

.

.

His knuckles were white as he clenched his fists so tightly while he remained outside the warehouse. So this was where that incident took place, where the root of this problem had started. But Hayato does not care about what happened here before. That was then and this is now. The Berlussoni family had sure made a very huge mistake.

They should have just minded their own business. Yet they did not. And they chose to kidnap his wife and plan on doing the same thing that happened to that woman who died here years ago. A very huge mistake. He will have to show them that.

Setting his helmet, he started walking towards the place as a handsome man appeared from the door with a crooked smile. That smile reminded him of Byakuran and Gokudera could not help the feeling of wanting to send the man to hell already. Just looking at him made him remember Byakuran and his men.

"Signore, I must say I'm impressed. You managed to track us so easily," the man spoke lightly.

"An eye for an eye eh?" Gokudera remarked, his silver eyes were deadly. "You better make sure you did nothing to her."

"Or?"

This time, the silver-haired smirked. "You wouldn't want to know."

The man chuckled. "You and your wife seem to have that uncanny ability to say something so cheeky while forgetting that I have the upper hand here."

"Tell me something," Gokudera started, ignoring the man's remark. "Are you doing this to avenge the previous mistress of this family?"

The man frowned. He was told that only this man's father and his men knew of what happened here. He was told that his children never knew about it. Yet this son knew.

"So you know," he spoke carefully. "And you also know the price that came with being a mafia leader's son."

Gokudera moved his hand. "Ah. A son shall bear the father's sin. That is the way of the mafia. I was told that a hundred times when I was a kid."

The man's hand moved and a few moments later, another man emerged from the door, his one hand holding a barely conscious Haru. At the sight of the blood that trickled his wife's, Gokudera's eyes flashed fury. His eyes had counted ten men already who were scattered everywhere to make sure he is surrounded.

His lips curved cruelly. "You just did a very huge mistake," he said darkly as his right hand punched into one of the boxes that were connected to each other and strapped around his waist. "And I'll make you pay for it."

"Don't even start making a false move," the man warned and Gokudera's eyes turned into slits as the man holding his wife pointed his gun at her temple. "You may be a powerful man with supernatural powers but are you going to take the risk?"

The man smiled with satisfaction. "My name is Gil, the 30th head of the Berlussoni family and upon the death of the previous head, he had requested that his wife's death be avenged," he turned his eyes from him to Haru. "She looked like a nice woman and I feel sorry that her life would be wasted for the likes of you."

"At some other times, I might have liked her. She seemed pretty nice," he mulled as if forgetting that he was simply playing with Gokudera. "And I learned something interesting from her. So you both married for different reasons eh?"

Gokudera's head was slightly bowed down since a while ago, his right hand clenched tightly. Gil continued talking. "She even mentioned something about you not coming to her since you're busy with some bullshit stuffs. And yet you came…"

At that time, Gil had no idea how the implications of his words had struck Gokudera like a lightning. "So you – "

Gokudera's eyes were screaming murder when he raised his head and this time, he managed to successfully release someone. The man turned on his heel and signaled his men to open fire. He had no doubt that they would make out of that shootout alive. "Uri," he said to the cat which growled menacingly as he stepped in front of Hayato, his eyes focused on the woman who was trying her best to remain conscious. "Make that man pay," he said. "Protect my wife."

At other times, Uri and Gokudera would have fought pointlessly like they always do when they were young. The cat always defies his master after all. But at that moment, the Uri that came out was actually the mature one. And although he was merely a part of the Cambio System, he understood that this woman was the one who always fed him food, impossible as it may sound.

Taking advantage of the surprised look on the faces of the men surrounding them, Gokudera had launched his own attack and knocked them unconscious in a matter of minutes. Turning to his wife, he found Uri carrying her at its back. He went near them and spoke.

"Hey," he called to his wife.

Haru raised her head and smiled reluctantly. It was ironic that she remembered it now. He always came at unexpected times and saved her from trouble.

"You alright?" he asked, unsure of how to talk to her.

"Y-Yeah," she sounded weak. Gokudera looked around. Most of the men outside were knocked out and honestly, he does not want to dirty his hands by going after Gil. What matters now is that his wife is safe. Nodding his head, he offered his hand and Haru blinked as she stared at it with question, before finally taking his hand and he helped her down from Uri's back.

"Let's go – "

A gunshot was heard and before he knew it, Haru fell right in his arms. Surprised, Gokudera turned to where that gunshot came from as his hands held Haru. Gil was aiming his gun at them with a cruel smile.

"I must say I'm surprised you guys hold powers such as this…but I supposed you are not immune to guns as well," he said and eyed Haru. Gokudera could feel the warm liquid in his hand. "An eye for an eye."

"Bastard," Gokudera cursed as his one hand moved and launched his attack. Surprised at the dynamites around him, Gil lowered his gun as he ran away from his spot to avoid getting hit from the blast. Gokudera took that moment to lay Haru down beside Uri which shielded the woman with his body.

Gokudera took heavy steps as he aimed his weapon towards Gil. "You just dug your own grave, Gil," he said and a series of attacks followed, his aim not missing his target as Gil was hit several times. He almost fell on his knee when he felt something hit his shoulder and that was when he realized there are more men around than earlier. So he kept some of his men hidden eh?

Making sure that Gil is dead on the ground, Gokudera turned his attention to the others who were firing at him. Good thing he had some speed as well as his C.I.A. system, he could avoid them and block the attacks at the same time. He never tried using it against bullet but it seemed successful.

"Out of the way you bastards!" he screamed in fury as his eyes caught sight of his wife being protected by Uri. As he loaded his weapon with another set of dynamites, he was surprised to see the enemies fall one by one. That was when he realized that Yamamoto and some other guardians were all gathered now and took care of the small fries.

"You could have called us," Tsuna commented. It's real funny how everyone had matured after so many years. Tsuna had come to embrace his life as the tenth boss of the Vongola family and thus had started acting in a mature way.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he held his shoulder and went straight to Uri. The cat mewled before he returned to the box as Gokudera fell on his knee and held Haru as he checked on her vital signs. There is still a heartbeat. He sighed in relief.

"Haru!" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise when they finally saw her as Uri removed his body as shield earlier.

As if hearing her name, Haru opened her eyes and smiled a little at Tsuna. "T-Tsuna-kun…"

"You're going to be alright," the Judaime spoke reassuringly.

She only moved her head in an effort to nod but she had already passed out. For a moment, Gokudera remained frozen on his spot as he held her. Cursing inside, he carried his wife as he felt something inside his chest. It was something he never felt before. Pain. Yamamoto stepped forward.

"I'll carry her."

Gokudera nodded absentmindedly and watched as Yamamoto led the way. Tsuna turned back when he noticed that Gokudera did not budge from his spot. Ryohei and Yamamoto were already a good distance away.

"Gokudera-kun?" he asked in worry.

Coming to his senses, Gokudera blinked before he sighed. "Judaime, can I ask you a favor?"

Said man smiled. "Of course. What can I do?"

"Stay by her side. Just this one, I beg you," he said and bowed a little to show his respect. Puzzled, Tsuna looked at him with confusion.

"Huh?"

"Every one knew except you and your wife…Haru loves you," he revealed much to Tsuna's shock as he stared at Gokudera dumbfounded. Haru loves him?

"G-Gokudera…"

"Just this once please…just show her you also cared about her," Gokudera continued.

"But…shouldn't you be the one doing that? You're her husband," he pointed out after recovering from his shock. If that was the case, how come Haru ended up married to Gokudera? Pained eyes met Tsuna and somehow, Tsuna felt sorry. He had never seen this pained look from his right-hand man. Gokudera had always managed to put a calm face in front of him.

"Right now…she needs you…" he whispered before straightening up. "I'll be following later. I just have to clean this up."

"Gokudera?"

"I just need to finish what was started here…to do something my father was unable to do before," he spoke with his back turned from him. He could not show his face to him now. Not in this state where he felt so helpless knowing he could not do anything for Haru now. He saw that look in her eyes when Tsuna called. There was joy in there. It was a look he never was able to elicit from her. And inside, it hurts.

Still reluctant to leave him alone, Tsuna could only nod his head. "A-Alright then."

When left alone, Gokudera moved towards Gil. He studied the form of the man. Everything happened in a short time yet it cost the lives of many. He never thought he could kill a powerless man out of fury. He just did. It made him almost like a murderer. When he came here earlier, it was all with the intention of just getting his wife back without meaning to kill anyone.

But Gil hurt his wife. Then he shot her. It was something that almost drove him mad a while ago. How he managed to keep his sanity in that short moment was still something that he wondered. He thought he was going to lose himself there and would turn out to become a mass murderer by killing Gil and his men.

"It was all pointless Gil. This revenge of yours…we both should not have carried this weight," he muttered, feeling regret. "You should have just let the old man pass away with his foiled plan."

He sat on the ground now, not minding his wound. "Damn…" he cursed. He is so confused now. He was feeling sorry for the man who shot his wife. He wondered if Gil did this out of duty.

.

.

.

Haru stirred then a few minutes later, she opened her eyes. The first sight that greeted her was the worried face of Kyouko.

"Haru," the other woman smiled in glee when she finally woke up. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Feeling a bit groggy, Haru screwed her eyes shut for a while before reopening them. That was the time she realized that Kyouko was not the only one in the room. There are others too. "We thought you still want to sleep," Ryohei commented and smiled warmly. "Welcome back."

"huh?"

"You've been asleep for three days now. You had us all worried," I-Pin said. That was the time that she remembered everything that transpired. The last she could remember was losing consciousness in the arms of her husband. Speaking of which, she could not find him around. "W-Where's Gokudera?" she asked in wonder.

The other guardians shared a look before Ryohei cleared his throat. "He…went on a mission. Yamamoto accompanied him."

Disappointment crossed her eyes. "Oh."

"Do you want to eat something, Haru?" Tsuna asked and Haru looked at him with wonder. Strange, but before she got married, she always had to look away whenever he talked to her so that she could drive away the pain. Even when she was married with Gokudera, she always tried her best to stay away from Tsuna because just by looking at him reminded her of her heartache. And yet now…

She shook her head. "No…."

Sighing, Tsuna turned to everyone. "Guys…uhm…I'd like to talk to her for a moment…in private."

Bianchi gave Tsuna a knowing look before turning to her sister-in-law. She wondered if Haru never loved her brother one bit in the five years that they lived together. She walked towards Haru and kissed the top of her forehead. Despite that, she still loved Haru as her sister-in-law. "I'm glad you're safe already."

Feeling the warmth from a family member, Haru's eyes watered but she held back her tears. She was wrong. She was never alone. She was deep in her thought that she had not realized she was left alone with Tsuna who studied her carefully.

"So…uhm, Gokudera…told me…something," he began and Haru's head snapped as she looked at him. What did her husband tell him? As far as she could remember, she never told him about her feelings. That was something she never told anyone.

"What about?'

"He mentioned…that you love me…" Tsuna swallowed, finding the situation awkward. He had been giving that a serious thought ever since Gokudera revealed that to him. And that was when he realized why she always distanced herself whenever he is around. Perhaps to avoid getting more hurt.

Wide-eyed, Haru stared at him with her jaw slackened. How did he know? How did Gokudera know about it? She was always so careful about it. She had guarded her feelings well when they grew up especially when she realized that Tsuna was in love with Kyouko. Face flushed from embarrassment, she looked away.

"I want you to know that I'm thankful for it," Tsuna continued when he noticed that she is not going to say anything. "You're a nice woman Haru. I love you too…but you understand that – "

"I know. I understood that already," she cut him off in a steady voice. She smiled at him. "You really don't have to say anything to make me feel better. I had always known about it. I just denied myself the truth."

Tsuna smiled and remembered the pained look from Gokudera. Could it be that he…? He shook his head. "You should get better so that there is someone who would call Gokudera back from this mission. He insisted on going to France to observe another potential threat. He does not look well when he insisted on it so Yamamoto volunteered to accompany him."

Haru felt the worry rising inside her chest. "Is the job…dangerous?"

"Not at all…it's just that…with his condition, he might end up seriously hurt."

"Condition?"

"Hmm…he's a good man."

Not understanding where this conversation will lead, Haru only nodded. No one can argue with that. Gokudera, despite his cocky attitude, is indeed a good man. She would not deny that because he was always there when she needed help. It was him who taught her how to be strong. "He is."

This time, Tsuna smiled. "Take care of him Haru. You might not know since he never showed you…but he does care for you," he stated and remembered what Yamamoto had mentioned once.

Still not sure why he was saying those, Haru only nodded her head. Of course she knew that he cared. He might have always been subtle about it but she always knew in her heart. He would give her advices when she needed one though he does it rudely. Then, he would always save her from trouble. Many times she found herself trapped in a corner with bullies around her. Then he always popped out. Of course he cared.

.

.

.

By the way, I'd like to thank those who left me a review as well as those who corrected my misspelled names of the characters: Miichiya, x-MinRi-x, ZiaLiaLis, chaomi, dr. kitten and SunChildRay. Thanks and take care.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello. I'm back and I apologize for the late update. Anyway, I have meant the story to be multi-chap but only probably five or six something like that. So before we get to it, let me thank first my reviewers: _x-MinRi-x, I'm Right Here, neurogal09, Zialialis, kichou, TenchiSaWaDa, NatsuMichi,Michiiya and pancake. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Yamamoto yawned. "You know, I really want to get angry with you now," he said when he studied Gokudera sitting across him. They were in a hotel suite they rented – close to the room of the person they were spying. This was supposed to be the job of Xanxus and the others.

But Gokudera volunteered out of the blue despite not feeling well. Now Yamamoto was stuck with looking after him. Gokudera has the tendency to be suicidal if he so chooses. He can't deny this would be one of those times.

Before Gokudera could answer, a knock was heard. Both shared a look. Yamamoto stood up, eyes staying alert. Upon opening though, he only blinked in surprise. "What the – "

"Gokudera-kun," the boy said as he stepped in.

Gokudera blinked before he finally reacted. "What the hell are you doing here, you stupid cow?" he demanded angrily and swayed at the sudden jolt of pain in his head. Damn all mother of headaches. Of all the times, he has to suffer fever now.

"Lambo followed you secretly," the boy said in fear at the anger and hid at the back of Yamamoto.

"Who told you to follow me?" Gokudera growled. "Don't you know this is dangerous?"

"But Lambo is also a guardian," Lambo defended.

"Right. A guardian who refused to train," he said with a huff. "Go back. _Now_."

Yamamoto sighed. "I didn't know you could be like that when you suffer from high fever. Gokudera-kun, Lambo_ is_ the thunder guardian. You might have to get used to seeing him tagging along. Don't treat him like a child."

At the remark, Gokudera snarled. "Damn it, he _is_ a child. A child should just enjoy being a child while it lasts!"

Tension filled the room as Yamamoto and Lambo processed what Gokudera meant. Giving them no time to think though, Gokudera spoke once more. "Haru wanted Lambo and I-pin and even Reborn to feel what it's like to be a child and not just being part of a mafia family. Why can't you get that, stupid cow?"

Yamamoto chuckled this time. He turned to Lambo. "You heard the man. Everything is fine here Lambo. Don't worry about us."

Disappointment filled his face. "But – "

"You don't have to prove yourself," he advised. "Gokudera knew you're also strong. He's just stubborn to admit that. Besides, we are about to go back anyway. You didn't have to come."

Lambo bowed down, feeling disheartened at not having been able to do anything yet. Noticing this, Gokudera sighed. "Oi, stupid cow, why don't you make yourself useful then?" he said and tossed something. "Go buy those stuffs across the street."

Lambo caught the list and studied it. His face lit up and nodded before running off leaving Yamamoto looking at the door. "You really should stop being too hard on him," he suggested and sat down. Gokudera simply nodded as he felt being pulled into slumber. It must have been ten minutes later when Yamamoto realized that he fell asleep. "And stop being too hard on yourself," he continued as an idea formed at his mind.

.

.

.

He woke up in an unfamiliar room and he immediately shot up straight in alertness, thinking he was in an enemy's lair. But he immediately let his guard down when he spotted a form propped on the bed, seemingly asleep. And he was not stupid not to realize where he is at the moment as his eyes darkened, searching the room for his prey.

Yamamoto is surely going to pay for this one.

Feeling him waking up, the woman raised her head with her sleepy eyes and rubbed them before blinking. She smiled awkwardly. "You're awake…finally."

The silver-haired raised his brow. "Finally?" he muttered, not even bothering to get up from the bed just yet. There was something heart-warming to wake up and find your wife in front of your eyes. He immediately looked away. His wife…the woman he failed to protect. "How's your wound?" he asked casually.

Haru glanced down at her own injury then smiled reassuringly. "It's fine…no worries."

He nodded, not sure what to do next so he stood up, feeling that immediate shot of pain run through his head. "Hot damn!" he cursed. "Where the hell is that baseball freak?" he asked as he forced himself to the door.

"Uhm, Yamamoto is downstairs with Hibari and Tsuna," she answered softly. The last name made Gokudera stop to look over his shoulder. He knew how the woman had tried many times before to avoid being in one room with Tsuna. It was as if to ease the pain of heartbreak and because he understood it, Gokudera would simply lie about her whereabouts when Tsuna and Kyoko would ask where she was.

But on occasions where he could not cover for her, Haru would usually take the greater part of valor and attend the family gathering – but still, she was making sure she was keeping her distance from the couple and thus she always stuck with Chrome and Bianchi.

"Are you alright?" he asked casually once more.

The woman nodded and stood up to stand beside him. "I'm fine."

"I see…" he only muttered and finally stepped out of the room and his wife followed, biting her lips, not knowing what to actually say to him. When she woke up in the hospital, she was honestly disappointed not to find her husband among those waiting for her to wake up.

Instead, he went on a mission.

Just like what he does – choosing his job as the right-hand man of the Tenth. She was stupid for a moment to even hope that she had a place in his heart.

"You sure you are fine being in the same room with him?" he asked again, wanting to make sure.

Haru sighed. "Yes."

Again, he nodded before finally descending downstairs. The rest of the group looked up as they both descended the stairs, Gokudera waiting for Haru to walk beside him like they always did for pretense.

"Ah, Gokudera, I'm glad you're awake," Tsuna greeted with a small smile but his face was serious. The silver-haired simply nodded and offered a seat to his wife.

"Ah, so, what's up?" he asked casually while throwing Yamamoto a dagger look. His best friend scratched his head after giving him a V-sign.

Tsuna cleared his throat and was about to speak when the rest of the guardians entered as well. He motioned for all of them to have a seat before he started to speak, wishing this would be something to be taken on the brighter side.

"Since there is nothing more to be done here, I suggest you guys return to Japan," he started. "Especially you Gokudera. I think you seriously needed a break."

Back in the old days, whenever Tsuna would turn his attention to Gokudera and show some concern, Gokudera would scratch his head bashfully. But over the years, the right-hand man of the Vongola family had actually become more serious and mature that it sometimes terrified other families.

"What about the job I volunteered for?" he asked and once again glared at Yamamoto.

"That was taken care of already by the Varia," Reborn answered. "Seriously, it was a job so easy that you don't have to volunteer for it."

Tsuna spoke once more. "I think I am relieving you of your job for the time-being until you fully recovered."

There were sudden gasps as everyone looked at Tsuna in surprise. The Decimo however was looking at Gokudera seriously while the latter was staring back with indifference.

"What do you mean, relieving him of his job?" Chrome asked worriedly.

Tsuna sighed. "It means, for the time being, Gokudera will no longer be my right-hand man. Until you truly found yourself, I deem you unworthy for this position. Honestly, Gokudera, you have lost yourself in your jobs that you seem to have forgotten a whole lot."

Haru blinked a couple of times, disbelief well-written in her eyes as she stared at the man she once loved. Was he seriously saying that? For all of them who have grown up together after the formation of the tenth family, everyone had a silent agreement that there was no one better for the position than Gokudera. Even Tsuna said so himself.

"The right-hand man does not have to be the one in the frontline. Your job is to be by the tenth's side which you often forgot and risked your life for."

"And just for that, I am unworthy for it?" Gokudera asked slowly, anger trying to build up inside him.

"The primary reason is your inability to protect your wife when she needed you most. That is why," Tsuna answered and the statement shocked everyone else.

Gokudera went rigid, his eyes flashed pain for a moment as he stared at their boss. He had to say that eh? Slowly, he stood up and before anyone could react, he took off his Vongola ring and placed it at the table before finally facing the boss he had vowed to protect. He wondered what he had been doing all his life to disappoint the first person who accepted him for who he was.

"You just have to put it that way," he said with a bitter chuckle. "I can't argue with that."

"Gokudera – "

He raised his hand, not even a sign of anger or hatred in his face. What shocked them was the acceptance he willingly showed. "You're right. I don't see myself worthy of the position if I wasn't even able to help my wife when they took her and was even unable to protect her at the very least."

He gave Tsuna a pat on the shoulder before heading out without another word while the rest stared at Tsuna with disbelief.

"That's…mean, Boss," Chrome said afterwards and wondered what made the tenth suddenly spout those words.

Tsuna gave them an apologetic look which left his face the moment he came face to face with Haru who was now seething in anger. "I can't believe you just said that to the man who had always devoted his time to you," she said in controlled voice but her eyes were welling with tears especially when she saw the defeated look on her husband's face.

"Haru – "

"Don't Haru me," she cut him off and stood up straight. "If anything, I see my husband worthy for that position. And as for protecting me, I believe me and Gokudera did not marry for that reason. You absolutely have no right to say those words. That man who took me did enough damage by saying the same thing and you don't have to add to it."

She glanced at the ring left at the table. "While I appreciate your concern for me, I believe my husband is not to blame for all the missions he had went into because I seem to remember that he was always summoned by you or Reborn to do this and that. And the last mission was the only thing he did of his own volition." Her eyes were giving them a look of disappointment. "You disappoint me. While I honestly believe you have your reason for doing this, I can't swallow the fact that you have to attack his pride for it."

And she stormed the room, following her husband's trail while the rest were left utterly speechless. It was the very first time they heard Haru talk so long. It was also the first time they had seen her really angry. And most importantly, it was the first time she defended her husband.

Yamamoto cleared his throat and scratched his head uncomfortably this time. This was probably his fault. "Uhm, Tsuna, I wasn't expecting you to resort to that kind of tactic. I mean we could have helped the couple in a different way."

Tsuna sighed and felt guilty at the words he had spoken. He had no idea he had hurt his right-hand man in his attempt to get him together with Haru. He couldn't think of any other way and that was what he did. Attacking his right-hand's torn pride.

"Mah, I suppose that would help still," Reborn said with indifference but the words that Haru said bothered him inside. Of course Gokudera wasn't to blame for always being away. It was them who always summoned him to do the job the others could not.

"Reborn!" Lambo said reproachfully, the playful side gone in an instant. He can't accept that he would still act so uncaring. He stood up with clenched fists. He will never forget what Gokudera told him at that hotel. And he felt like standing up for the Storm Guardian. After all, Storm and Thunder are said to be brothers.

"Lambo…Tsuna had a reason why he's doing this," Yamamoto said despite feeling guilty inside. He would never forget that look on his friend's face.

Lambo nodded. "I know but just so you know, Gokudera-kun is a worthy guardian."

Tsuna gave a laugh though it was hollow. He knew that. Everyone else knew that. "Of course he is."

Showing his being perceptive for the first time, Lambo spoke. "He is doing this for Haru-chan too you know," he started slowly. "And it is because Haru-chan wanted me, Ipin and Reborn to enjoy being kids that Gokudera-kun is shouldering my own responsibilities. Because he knows it is what makes Haru-chan happy. To know that I am enjoying life as a kid not as a mafia guardian. You hurt both of them."

Tsuna blinked. It was their first time hearing the cow speak this way. Yamamoto sighed after hearing Lambo talk. He can't believe that the kid beat them all to it. "I really ought to apologize," Yamamoto muttered and stood up. "After hearing Lambo say those words, I think we don't have to actually meddle with their lives. It seems we were all wrong to think he does not care about his wife."

"Oh my God…I had to say those terrible things…" the guilt and panic finally sank in and they had a glimpse of the Tsuna who was so uncertain and unsure of things when he was a boy…

"That's right boss…" Chrome nodded. "You hurt them."

.

.

.

He was about to ride his motorcycle when he spotted her standing there. He looked away for a bit, having been reminded about it. "So…" he started awkwardly.

She walked towards him slowly, unsure if he would welcome her presence at a time like this. "I thought I'd like you to know I never saw you as someone incapable."

For a moment, he stared at her and looked away once more. "You don't have to – "

"I am not patronizing you or anything," she snapped which took him by surprise. "Why don't you defend yourself like you used to?"

Gokudera shrugged. "Maybe because it is the truth…" he studied her carefully before tossing her one helmet. "Want to have a ride with me?"

Though surprised at the invitation, she promptly nodded her head. "Of course." Walking towards him, she hiked up the bike and sat behind him, her hands snaking around his waist naturally. "I'd love to."

"Good," he nodded and fixed his helmet before starting the engine. "Might as well enjoy Italy before flying back to Japan."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him again? I mean, come on – "

He looked over his shoulder and shouted so she could hear. "Can we not talk about mafia stuff for a while? At least let's just drive this damn motorcycle before he head for Japan tonight."

She frowned. He was trying to act so casual about it, pretending that he is not affected by Tsuna's words. "You could be stupid too despite your intelligence you know!" she shouted back.

He merely grunted. They circled the city until finally he stopped in front of a mansion. Haru stepped down when he stopped the engine and stared in awe. Though not as big as what the Decimo owned, it is still an expensive mansion with great surrounding.

"This is where I used to live before I ran away from home," he started and the guard noticed him. He immediately opened the gate but Gokudera shook his head. He is not going in there. He stopped being the son when he ran away. "Some other time, when I no longer serve as the right-hand man, which happened a little while ago, I thought of coming back here and start anew…though of course I wouldn't want to start a mafia family. Just a simple one."

Haru merely listened as he talked since it is also rare to hear him speak that long. This time he turned to her. There was something in his eyes that she could not fathom. "We lasted five years when we agreed for only two years…what do you say we extend it more…?"

She blinked, not sure why he is saying this. "Huh?"

Gokudera shook his head and chuckled once more. "Nothing…just a passing thought…but I'd certainly like to start anew…" he said and once again hiked up, not giving room for Haru to process what he was saying. "Let's go."

Haru was dumbfounded as she once again rode the motorcycle with him. Then she was smiling widely. Of course, this man was never good with sappy things. So she shouted. "Would you take me if I say I want to start anew with you?"

And inside, though she knew there is a possibility that Gokudera wanted a life with her, she still feared for his answer especially when she felt him stiffened.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: here is the last installment for the story and I thank all those who have read this from the start and also to those who had sent me feedbacks through their reviews. Thanks guys. Though short in chapters, I think I still enjoyed making this one and hope the readers enjoyed too.

A bit OOC here but it's necessary for the purpose of this story. Many thanks to the following reviewers: _X-Minri-X, bloodtaki2, sugarpie-chan, kichou, .rawr, mrhao_

Disclaimer: K.H. Reborn does not belong to me.

Gokudera sat comfortably on the sofa, his wife out for work. It's really something he was still unable to fully grasp – that his marriage with her would extend beyond what they agreed and now they both started anew after what happened in Italy one month ago.

Across him sat the Vongola family (minus Hibari), eyeing him carefully, gauging his reaction. But for the first time in his life, Gokudera just felt contented sitting on his comfortable seat. He glanced at his watch. He still has one hour to go before his work. He decided to apply for engineering jobs seeing as that was what he finished anyway when they entered the university.

"So, uhm, sorry, but would you all like to have a cup of tea?" he asked, starting awkwardly. "I have an hour to spare anyway."

Tsuna cleared his throat. The others could not hide their surprise as they stared at a _hospitable _Gokudera. "Ah, no, we came here to talk about what happened one month ago," the tenth finally spoke and gave Gokudera a small smile. "It was wrong for me to say those."

The Storm Guardian simply blinked, not knowing what to respond to the words spoken. Tsuna scratched his head. "Uhm, you see, we thought that if we give you a break, then perhaps you'd spend more time with your wife so I have to – "

"Tenth," Gokudera cut him off slowly and gave a small smile as well. To the shock of everyone, he only bowed down in front of the Vongola boss. "Thank you so much."

"E-Eh?" it was clear he was taken aback by the words. He glanced at the other guardians and they all share the same confused look.

"I'm thankful for the concern and the care you showed and please don't apologize about what happened one month ago. It was my fault after all and everything you said then were all true," Gokudera spoke hastily, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. He was never one to talk that way.

Face lightening up, Tsuna smiled widely and sighed in relief. He thought it was hard to talk about it after hurting him. "Thank goodness," he said and brought the Storm ring out from his pocket. It was placed in its respective box. He handed it to Gokudera. "Then I supposed it is also time to reinstate you back to your proper position. There's no fitting for that other than you."

Gokudera stared at the ring he gave up without question. Even the box. It was so long ago when he wore that ring which changed his life. It was so long ago when he finally felt what it's like to have a family, to be part of it and to share with them your laughs and tears and fears.

By becoming the Storm Guardian, he became stronger. And he felt proud being acquainted with the big family, he felt happy serving the person who accepted him without question. In all honesty, he wouldn't be where he is now if not for all the people standing in front of him.

Gokudera could only give a wan smile.

"Gokudera?" Tsuna asked in confusion when the silver-haired made no attempt to take the ring.

"Tenth, there are so many things I would like to say, to thank you for all of it," Gokudera started seriously. "But I can't just seem to find the right words so I just want to thank you."

"W-Wait – " it was Ryohei who interrupted but Tsuna raised his hand to stop him.

"Actually, I only realized what is more important now after you said those," he said and tucked his hands in his back pocket. "I want to live a life with Haru. That's what I realized. And…if at all possible, I'd like to live it with her outside the mafia world."

There was a stunned silence as everyone stared at him with mouths gaping in shock. They never would have thought the first one to willingly give up serving the tenth would be the man who had always insisted and worked hard in becoming the right-hand man.

"This would not be about loyalty and everything boss," Gokudera continued, answering the silent questions in the mind of everybody. "I'd still be a loyal friend. But this time, it's more of duty. I have a duty to my wife too and it's time I stop hurting her and making her worry."

"Gokudera…" Yamamamoto could only utter his friend's name.

Said man chuckled a bit and scratched his head when he finally realized how serious the atmosphere had become. "Ah, well, I'd probably be the first guardian to give up his position in the history of the Vongola family."

Tsuna's hands went limp on his side. "I never would have thought you'd be the first to give it up but I think I can understand you better than anyone else here." He smiled and bent down, placed the box in the table before straightening up once more. "Nevertheless, I'm leaving that with you. Take it as a memento. After all, no matter what you say or do, you'll still be a family member. Don't ever forget that."

"Tenth…"

"I'm happy for you, truly happy," Tsuna continued. In his voice was a tone of regret though.

Again, Gokudera bowed down in gratitude. "Even though I no longer associate myself with the Vongola affairs, you're all welcomed as friends. Haru would love you all to drop by once in a while."

"We will," Tsuna said and turned to the stunned group. "Let's go. Gokudera has a work."

Everyone stood up and said something to Gokudera as they all left one by one.

"I'm happy for you to the extreme," Ryohei said and raised his fist. Gokudera had learned to respond by raising his fist too and meeting his.

"We'll surely miss your presence, Gokudera-kun," Chrome spoke in a small voice and gave him a bright smile. "But we wish you happy still."

The teen Reborn gave Gokudera an overall look before speaking. "It's regretful not to have the service of the Storm Guardian anymore."

"You can always find one," Gokudera answered.

"Nah, your place is irreplaceable," Yamamoto interjected and grinned, though his eyes flashed guilt in an instant. When the others were out of earshot, he spoke. "I'm sorry we stomped in your pride."

"Hah, you better double your effort, baseball freak," Gokudera said instead, ignoring the last remark, knowing it's futile wallowing on guilt and everything.

Yamamoto shrugged. "Well, at least until you decide to return," he said and patted Gokudera's shoulder before following the others who are waiting at the doorway.

Tsuna was next. "Take care then."

"Yeah. I owe you a lot, boss," Gokudera said and extended his hand for a handshake which Tsuna took with warmth.

Lambo was last. He looked like he was about to cry. "Stupid cow, hurry up, they're waiting for you. Don't dawdle there," Gokudera snapped and Lambo cried even more.

"Stupidera!" he cried and left.

Gokudera watched with gentle eyes. Then he called anyway. "Lambo!"

The young man, stopped but did not look back. "You can always come home here."

The remark made the teen cry even more. Sniveling his tears, he used the back of his hands to wipe them. He could see the whole family smiling. He turned. And he grinned.

"I'll become stronger! I promise you that," he said with conviction, something rare from the Lightning Guardian.

"Hmm. Enjoy being a child, Lambo," a female voice spoke from the doorway and everyone turned to see Haru in a business attire. She looked blooming than the last time.

Haru would admit she still felt a little resentful towards Tsuna but seeing how nice her husband handled things here, she thought it best to forgive them. She haven't heard the entirety of the conversation so she does not know yet but she could guess Gokudera accepted his role once again seeing that the Storm box was there at the table.

But now, Haru felt glad he finally did. No one should begrudge him of what he truly deserved.

She gave Tsuna a grateful look but spoke none. She decided words are not necessary anyway. Tsuna smiled back. Haru finally walked towards the weeping boy in the middle. She warmly opened her arms and embraced Lambo. "Be sure not to miss the joy of being a boy, Lambo. Even if you are a mafia member, never miss the opportunity of enjoying how it's like to be a kid –something which all of the other guardians were unable to feel."

.

.

.

The two sat on across each other, both pair of eyes looking at the small box in the middle of the table. "I'm glad they made you the Storm Guardian once more," Haru said sincerely.

Gokudera raised his head to meet her eyes. "I'm not. I refused the position, Haru," he said firmly and gave a smirk when she gave him a startled look.

"H-huh?"

The man stood up and took the box. "This is just keepsake."

"Why?" she whispered, not wanting to be the reason for it. After all, they have come to a clear understanding about each other's feelings.

Gokudera tucked the box in his pocket before turning to his wife. "C'mon, you'd be late." He stared at her when she made no attempt to stand at all. "Haru, we agreed to start anew. And I said, I want to start a family at least away from mafia affairs. Don't feel guilty about my decision. It's all what I decided."

He pulled her up and used his knuckles to knock her forehead much to her annoyance. "Let's go," he said and grinned when she finally allowed herself to be dragged. A few blocks from where the two live, the Vongola family grinned when they saw how Gokudera and Haru seemed truly happy.

Haru stared at Gokudera's back as he drove her to where she works. She then allowed herself to remember one month ago…

"_I would like to start anew with you!" she shouted against the sound of the motorcycle when she felt him stiffened. She bit her lip when he did not respond at all. Despair immediately consumed her as she felt afraid he would turn her down._

"_Are you sure?" he asked afterwards and looked over his shoulder for a split second._

_Haru nodded even though he was not looking anymore. "I've never been sure in my life except for this, Gokudera Hayato so don't ask about it again!" she unconsciously tightened her arms around his waist. _

_To her surprise, the guy stopped the engine along the road, not caring one bit if he would cause traffic. He stepped down and stared at Haru who was seated on the motorcycle. They both ignored the honks of cars as they measured each other's gaze._

"_Haru…"_

_Haru decided that it's time she tells him while she has the courage. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Gokudera…only if you'll take me."_

_The silver-haired blinked a lot of times before he growled. "Idiot, I'm supposed to be the one saying that!"_

_Haru smiled at the message he was trying to convey. "I'll take you. Of course I will."_

"_Hey! Are you both crazy there!" one driver shouted from the left. "Move your assess!"_

_Gokudera frowned and turned at the driver. "Shut up, old man! We're having an important talk here!"_

"_Why you insolent – " _

_Gokudera snorted and walked towards the man and bent down so the latter could hear. "Listen here, my future depends on her answer now so you shut your trap for a while," he said and grinned. "My wife is looking annoyed about it too."_

"_You – "_

"_I'm hoping she'd say yes and live with me for the rest of my life," Gokudera cut him off and left the man utterly speechless, wondering if the two are crazy. Does the man intend to propose in the middle of a national highway?_

_Gokudera tucked his hands at the back pocket of his pants and stared at Haru. "For the rest of our lives…how does that sound?" he said. "Let's extend the agreement to that." Then his face was serious. "Start a family with me, Haru. A real family – away from mafia affairs, from the dangers and troubles of being a mafia associate."_

_Haru stepped down from the motorcycle finally and stood in front of Gokudera. Despite how casual he sounded, his eyes couldn't mask away the uncertainty. She blinked and was shocked to realize she was crying silently already. This time in joy. The man had just proposed to her even without the usually three words needed._

_Using the back of her hands, she wiped the tears and chuckled a little. "Oh yes. I never thought we'd have to talk about this though in the middle of the street," she said and looked around to see the glares from some other drivers while the others just did not care. _

_And she paled when law enforcers arrived. Noting this, Gokudera snorted. "Don't mind them," he said and stood beside Haru now, his arms around her waist as they both waited for the two policemen to step down._

"_Sir, I believe you are causing traffic already," one police said immediately. "I suggest, we talk about this at the police station."_

"_Can't we do it here?" Gokudera asked with a raised brow._

_The other policeman brought out a small pad and started taking notes of details such as Gokudera's plate number. "Sir, I'd like to see your license?" he asked and Gokudera jerked his thumb to the direction of his license. They both waited while the drivers were all impatient. _

"_A-Are you in any way related to the Hayato family?' the officer asked in a strangled voice. They have heard the family is associated with the Vongola family, the strongest family in Italy. Rumors has it that the Vongola family is a mafia family but when investigated, no one could actually provide a valid evidence to prove them related to such things._

_The Hayato family is just as influential._

_Before Gokudera could answer, Haru beat him to it, her hands on her hips. "Yes he is. And must we remind you that he's also part of the Vongola family?" she asked to threaten them. The officer looked intimidated but the other one did not. _

"_Ma'am, even so, you are still required to go at the police station for causing trouble for almost everyone driving here now," he said crisply. "We don't care if you are both part of the strongest family. A violation is still a violation."_

_With that, he motioned for both of them to enter the patrol car much to Haru's annoyance. They drove in silence. The couple pondered on what just went on, a small smile tugging at Haru's lips for the hilarity of the situation. Gokudera on the other hand was just pissed but chose to remain quiet. It would be easy to blast these two with his dynamites and run away with it. After all, he and Haru are going back there._

_They were locked in one cell and were instructed to wait while they convene with their case with the judge. Haru leaned on the bars while Gokudera kept on frowning. _

"_Damn it. We should be able to catch our plane for tonight," he hissed._

"_Let's bear with it, after all, we were the one at fault," she said calmly. "More importantly, I'd like to have my own car when we get back. You never bought me one as you promised."_

"_I haven't?" he asked in mild surprise. "Oh yeah…right."_

"_Don't start feeling guilty about it," she said when he only sighed regretfully._

_He shook his head. "No. it just shows how much I overlooked something," he said. "I didn't even realize I failed you on most cases. I forgot your birthday one time, I forgot about a promised dinner…I forgot all of them while I was so immersed in my duties as the Storm Guardian," he continued. "I'm sorry for all of those."_

"_For an intelligent man like you, it's unlikely for you to forget such things," she said. "But I never held it against you if you must know. Inside, I knew my place so at least I understood."_

_He sighed, wondering how he wasted five years of his life neglecting her. "No. You have to understand – "_

"_I don't have any complaints because even when you did all those things, you still did me a greater good," she cut him off. "You gave me a home to call to…and it was because of you that I finally felt like I truly belonged in the Vongola." Her last remark was whispered but he caught it still. _

_Gokudera frowned upon hearing that. He never knew she always felt insecure about that particular area. Like she truly belonged? She was always part of the family even when they were young. Had she not known that? And that's why…_

"_And that's why you're a stupid woman sometimes," he muttered. "How could you even think you don't belong there? And how come I am only finding this out today?"_

_Haru blinked. "It was different with you and the rest! You've always been directly connected by your duties and – " she didn't realize she was pouring it all out. _

"_And?" he prodded._

"_Onee-chan has you and Kyoko-chan has Ryohei…" she bowed her head. "I was the only one who had no one there. Besides, I felt like a trespasser."_

_The man stood up and walked towards the woman, his hands on her shoulder and he shook her real hard. "You have us, stupid!"_

_Haru jerked. "I had you when we married!" she cried out. "That's how I finally felt that I belong!"_

_Gokudera stared at her when she cried out. He didn't know. He never knew she really felt so strong about this…of being in the circle…_

"_You didn't realize how much you had helped me," Haru continued. "And that's why I am thankful for those. I did not even realize sooner how you always tried to protect me from getting hurt physically or emotionally…" she blinked back her tears. "I was always used to your presence that I didn't realize I have…" she swallowed hard. Can she say it?_

_Gokudera released her and scratched his head. "I'm never good with words especially in front of a woman…" he started. "But you know, ever since we married, I always looked forward to going home, knowing you have a wife waiting for you…I was just so used to it that I did not realize it until what happened last month…"_

_They both stared at each other and Haru laughed while Gokudera just felt stupid. "Stop laughing, stupid!"_

_Holding her abdomen, Haru allowed her laugh to subside. "Sorry it's just that…this situation is hilarious…I never imagined confessing inside a cell for crying out loud," she exclaimed and chuckled once more._

_Gokudera could only laugh inwardly. he too never expected he'd be saying sappy things – inside a cell – to his wife. But he didn't give a damn about it if it meant that he can finally get to live with her till his last._

_He watched as she continued suppressing a smile. A happy Haru is definitely better than a hurting one. This woman never realized her own worth and she lived with the insecurity for how many years. She could really be so stupid. He realized the two of them need not to say the exact words. He realized both of them understand what each wanted to say._

"_When did you realize you are already fine with Tsuna around?" he asked suddenly. Haru stopped smiling and stared at her husband for a little while. When indeed? She tried to remember…_

_Then she can only shake her head… "I don't know…I was so used to you covering up for me, I was so used for you having to protect me that I don't know the exact answer to "when"…do I really have to answer that one?" she asked after a thought._

_Gokudera shrugged. "Not necessarily…it's just that, when you were shot…you were so happy when you saw him come," he mentioned._

_His wife blinked and tried to remember it. Then her eyes widened. "That's why you chose to stay behind? That's why you left for another mission?" she asked, bewildered._

"_Hmm…"_

"_I was just happy because they came to help you out…not because I saw Tsuna come rescue me…your intelligent mind overanalyzed the situation."_

_Gokudera did not have the time to respond when the officer came. "You two are released. The judge was lenient this time," he said seriously and opened the cell. "However, should you two be caught in the same situation again, you are to pay for your corresponding sanction."_

"_Sounds good to me," Gokudera said calmly and pulled his wife. "Let's go."_

And just like that, they understood each other's feelings through action than words. And before they both knew it, they finally found the comfort they have been yearning for.

.

.

.

Nearly ten years later when the family man was enjoying his time with his wife and son, he received an important call. Though they had promised, Vongola never really called. Perhaps it was because Tsuna understood what Gokudera wanted to start – no-mafia related issues. He truly wanted to start anew. But even so, it was Lambo who always dropped by. Yamamoto too. The two always visits when they get the chance. Lambo became something like their first-born already. In fact, even when they had a son, Haru still treated Lambo like her own son.

So he was more surprised when he finally got a call from the tenth himself. "Hello?"

"Gokudera."

He was more surprised when it was Reborn's voice on the phone. "Reborn-san. What the – "

"Vongola family is in need of some help now…we are short in number and most of the Varia squad had been totally defeated. We need the Storm Guardian to complete the circle."

Gokudera did not make any sound as he listened to Reborn. Haru glanced up when she realized he was starting to get restless and she could only guess one thing that could put him into that. She gave him a questioning look when he glanced at her but he merely raised his hand as if to tell her he'll tell about it later. She stood up and left for a while.

"Gokudera…Tsuna, Yamamoto and Lambo were defeated too."

"What?"

"The enemies were fully prepared to fight us, having their own secret intelligence gather up data about our powers. It started five years ago. They don't know a storm ring exists though since they never saw one who uses it except Bel from the Varia and your sister."

"How…"

"They have Lambo and Bianchi as hostages. Like I have said, we are short on number. If we managed to even the scores, then they would release Lambo. That's why we needed one more. Just this one, Gokudera. They are a strong group collecting on rings."

"I'll call you back…" he managed to say before the call ended. Haru waited for him to talk but when she realized he does not know how to start, she sighed.

"Go," she said. "I'll be fine. Me and your son will wait for your return."

"They got Lambo and Bianchi…" he said as if getting a replay about Haru getting kidnapped.

Haru clasped his hands with hers and smiled. "Italy is halfway around the globe. You can make it if you hurry," she said and tiptoed to give him a peck on the cheek but Gokudera kissed her full on the mouth instead.

"I love you," he whispered, red tinge on his cheeks. Haru looked flabbergasted as she stared at him. He finally got to say the words.

"Love you too…go. It's time to fill the vacant role. You also have a duty as a friend, Gokudera and that is helping them in crisis."

"That's why I wanted to go."

And so when he arrived in Italy, Gokudera was filled with the determination to win his own battle to rescue Lambo and his sister and show the enemies retribution they will never be able to forget for as long as they live.

Needless to say, the enemies were shocked when Gokudera arrived with a Storm Ring – the only data they were unable to gather about. Tsuna had made sure his connection with Gokudera was kept a hidden secret and even that of Lambo and Yamamoto visiting the couple was kept a secret to avoid enemies going after them instead.

This time, when he fought, he was able to protect both although that was discounting the fact that Lambo was already beat up when he arrived to help. Bianchi was alright, the enemies only held her as a hostage against Lambo's fight, the reason why he lost – the same reason Tsuna lost when Kyoko was put on the stake.

He carried the boy towards the Vongola mansion while Bianchi followed, noting how much her brother had matured and had grown into a stronger man despite not having been able to use the Vongola ring for ten years now.

He was surprised to find Haru and his son waiting with Kyoko and the rest while they look after the three wounded guardians. Despite not having anything to do with the mafia anymore, both Haru and Gokudera were still there to show their support and when asked what he planned now…

"You know where to reach me when you need my help as a friend, not as the Storm Guardian," he answered Reborn. "That title was lost when I gave up the position willingly. I know we all fight for friends and that's why the Vongola are strong because of that. But I wish to really help and fight not as the Storm Guardian anymore."

Reborn nodded as they all watched the family enter the airport for their flight back to the Japan. Indeed, perhaps Gokudera was the first to give up his position in the history of the Vongola but still, it was for the best reason. Besides, Gokudera did not give up his duty on his friends.

He came when he was needed direly – to make the enemies pay when the others could not. Unconsciously, he was still the right-hand man even though he gave that up for a peaceful life with his wife.

.

.

.

Thank you very much.


End file.
